mlpfimroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SilentNinja2501/Random Things
Guess a little something to imagine the meeting of some of my characters. Idk I'll see how I like it. *Butterfly and Rocky Butterfly let out a relaxing breath as she landed on a nearby cloud. Her wings ached from flying so much, and she was very bored of moving clouds around all day. Granted, she had some help from the other adolescent ponies in her group, but it certainly wasn't her lifelong passion. "Nice job out there, Butterfly." A masculine voice said from behind. Butterfly jumped slightly, and quickly turned her head. It was.....Rock Slide? Why would he be talking to '''me'? Out of all the Pegasi on the Cloud Manager team?'' "Oh u-um..Thanks." She said simply. Rock Slide was one of the most well-known ponies, or in his case hippogriffs, out of their age group. He'd never made converation with her before, so it was no wonder this came as a surprise to the pegasus. "No problem!" The hippogriff said with a bright smile. He landed on a cloud next to her and continued his small-talk. Throughout their uncalled for conversation, Butterfly began to find it somewhat amussing how this colt couldn't seem to stop talking to her. She simply giggled and nodded at his rather funny and over-the-top stories, which obviously gained the attention of the other ponies. It wasn't long before their team leader made her way over to the young ponies and, not so kindly, told them to get back to work. Both obeyed, and Butterfly bidded Rocky goodbye. "Guess I'll see you around?" She asked quickly, not wanting to upset her boss. "Yeah! For sure." And with that, Rocky gave one last smile, this time, a blush clearly visable on his cheeks. Butterfly then rejoined her team and helped them with clearing the clouds, a smalll image of Rocky's goofy smile stuck in her head. ***Fun Fact: The meeting of these two is largly based off of the meeting of one of my friends IRL. The more I think about it, he really did act like a goober the first time we talked lmao *Dawn and Obsidian Silk Dawn looked around Sugar Cube Corner with a bored expression on her muzzle. She was kind of moody, being that her older siblings, Butterfly Wishes and Turquoise Lightning, had dragged her out of the house just so they could meet up with their friends. The young pegasus poked at the rainbow-colored cupcake in front of her. No doubt, it looked good, but she wasn't in the mood for sweets. She then began to scan the room for anything interesting going on. On her left, she noticed Turquoise and Bonanza sharing a high-hoof, as they had successfully pranked an unsuspecting customer. Dawn cracked a smile, then looked to her right. There, Butterfly and Rocky were talking, laughing and smiling at what the other one was saying. When will she finally get it....''Blitz thought to herself. Her focus then switched to what was in front of her, or rather, hidden behind a staircase which happened to be in her feild of vision. The young pegasus looked around. No parents appeared to be near the foal, nor did any siblings or friends. Dawn took it apon herself to talk to the mysterious foal, who blended in pretty well with the shadow of the staircase. A gentle clopping sound was made once Dawn landed behind the foal, who stirred slightly at the sound. "H-hey...You seemed lonely, so I came here to cheer you up." Blitz waited for an answer, and when none came, she continued. "My name's Dawning Blitzkrieg, but you can call me Dawn." No response. Dawn fluffed up her feathers in frustration. ''Why is he ignoring me?! The cyan pegasus then closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember what either of her mothers would say or do in this situation. She knew Momma 'Shy would probably gently tap them on the back, and Ma Dash would....Huh. What '''would' Ma do? Dawn's eyes snapped open as she remembered. She then reached over the foal's shoulders and grabbed his cheeks in her hooves. She pulled the foal out from underneath the stairs, and was a bit shocked to see the "foal" was actually a filly. "Hey! Get your hooves off of me!" The filly said gruffly, forcefully pushing Dawn away. "I-I'm sorry! I just wanted to make sure you were okay!" Blitzkrieg said apologetically, instantly feeling bad for acting so fast. "I'm fine. Now go away before you make a mistake." The filly turned her back to Dawn again, returning to her place in the shadows. Dawn looked down at the wood floor beneath her, and sighed lightly. "Okay." She replied in a watery voice, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. The pegasus lifted herself off the ground with her small wings and began to fly away. "Obsidian Silk." The filly's voice spoke. "H-huh?" Dawn spun around to see the filly, now facing her. "I'm Obsidian Silk. And I like your name. It's kinda cool." Obsidian looked down at the ground, unsure of what to say next. "Thanks." Dawning landed in front of Silk, taking in her appearance. "I'm a hippogriff..and I know what you're thinking. I look weird, and I'm supposed to have wings. Well I don't, so shut up!" The half-breed shifted her gaze back up to Blitzkrieg, who was staring at the other filly in awe. "I don't think you're weird, nor do I think you should have wings. And you want different, check my wings out!" Dawn volenterrily opened one of her small wings, exposing its small diameter. "Yeah, yeah I get it! You have wings and a neon-rainbow mane! Now quit bragging!" Silk pouted and turned her back towards Dawn again."N-no! I didn't mean it like that!" She now felt bad for bringing up the whole "wing" buisiness. Obsidian frowned, thinking back to what Dawn had said before about her wings, and shifted her gaze toward another pegasus, who was paying at the counter. Her wingspan was ''huge compared to Dawn's. "W-whoa. You have...really small wings." Obsidian said awkwardly, before biting her tounge in regret. At this remark, Dawn screwed up her face as if she was trying to concentrate on something. Tears welled up again in her eyes, and her wings were folded against her body, as if she were ashamed they were there. Oh.... It all made sense now. They each had something they were ashamed of, and were sensitive to talking about. "Hey. Sorry about that---" Obsidian was cut off by a squeak in surprise, as Dawn pulled the hippogriff into a tight hug. Silk stood there awkwardly, lowkey enjoying the moment. "I forgive you. That's what friends are for." Obsidian's ears perked up. "F-friends?" Dawn nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah!" The two shared a short laugh, before hugging once more. "That works. I've never really had a friend." "Well now you do." ***Side Note: This was a hell of a lot longer than I interpreted at first lel *Orion and Spitz Chatter and laughter filled the small room as Pinkie greeted Twilight and Applejack. At the Princess of Friendship's hooves was a young, cobalt blue unicorn colt and a white unicorn filly, who appeared to be a few years older than her brother. Meanwhile, none of Applejack's children were at her hooves, rather, they were already prancing around with Bonanza, making a mess out of Sugar Cube Corner. Twilight looked down at her magical spawns, a motherly sparkle in her eye. "Go on, Hecate. Orion. You can go play." Ikris nodded, slowly making her way over to where the hybrid and colts were playing Hide-and-Seek. Orion, on the other hoof, stayed in place. He wasn't very social to begin with, and he didn't even know the Apple Colts. The unicorn shook his head and burried his head into his mother's coat. Twilight winced as she took the hint that this would not be easy...."Come on, sweetie. They're nice colts!" The princess urged, gently nudging her son with a large wing. Again, Star shook his head, his mother sighing in defeat. Suddenly, a serpent-like being appeared next to Pinkie Pie. The sudden appearance caused Twilight and Orion to jump, and Applejack flinched slightly. "Well, well if it isn't the Purple Princess and the Blue Kid." Discord joked, momentarily leaving his wife's side and teleporting to Orion's. Orion sqeaked, and used his violet-colored magic to fold his mother's wing over his eyes. "Oh, come on. Twilight, what have you been teaching your children?" Twilight rolled her eyes, ignoring Discord and tending to her child, once again trying to convince him to go play with the Apple Colts and Bonanza. The Lord of Chaos paused for a moment, then nodded as he understood the situation. "A little shy, aren't we? Well, Uncle Discord can take care of that!" The draconequus raised his paw, getting ready to snap his fingers when Twilight questioned him. "What are you getting at, Discord?" The husband of the Element of Laughter lowered his paw for a moment. "You want your kid to be more social?" Princess Sparkle nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow. "Then let me work my magic." A loud laugh followed by a snort was heard. "Good one, Disky!" Discord looked over his shoulder, red eyes focused on his wife. "Why thank you, my sweet cotton candy mare." Before anypony could say anything else, Discord snapped his fingers and teleported Starship in between Spitzenburg and another colt. "Whoa, hey! Who are you?" The young unicorn next to Spitzenburg demanded, standing taller so he could intimidate the newcomer. "I..U-umm..Well...s-sorry.." The prince stammered, rubbing his hooves together nervously. "What." The colt said flatly, taking a heavy step toward Orion. Rion bit his lip and began to back up until his flank was flat against the wall. "Can you talk? Or just don't wanna?" The green unicorn ignited his horn, summoning a pie, which Orion assumed was for the green colt. "You've got 5 seconds, bud." The pie held by the gold aura crept closer to Star, as its holder began counting down. "5...4...3...2---" "Knock it off, Sham." Another voice said. Sham quickly moved his gold-colored eyes toward an Earth colt, who appeared to be much stockier than he. "Oh come on, Spitz. Just havin' a little fun is all." "Yeah well....." Spitzenburg trailed off, as he locked eyes with the cobalt blue unicorn. He seemed so prissy, yet...There was something about him that seemed so innocent. Isn't he the son of the Princess of Friendship? The Earth pony thought. Spitzenburg then haulted on that fact. "Shamrock, he's a prince. Ya know, royalty?" Shamrock stopped. He looked from the prince, to Spitzenburg, and then back to Orion. "Damn, you're right. But I think I know somepony else I can pick on." Spitz paused, then focuse back on his friend. "What do ya--Oomph!" Shamrock snickered as he watched Spitz struggle to regain his balalnce, and wipe the pie pieces from his face. Orion watched the poor Earth pony struggle, and Shamrock continue to laugh. He found nothing funny about the situation, and didn't like Sham's attitude. ''I guess I owe him one for sticking up for me like that...''Rion thought, as he ignited his horn a deep violet color. Soon, an orb formed just above the young prince's horn and Orion took the initiative to blast Shamrock. The green unicorn yelped and was sent into a wall, narrowly missing hitting Spitzenburg. The farm colt blinked. "Whoa! That was...awesome!" Orion raised his eyebrows, then blushed in embarrassment at the complement. "Thanks. I-i'm Orion, by the way. Orion Starship." Rion helped Spitz to his hooves. "I'm Spitzenburg, but you can call me Spitz. You earned it." ***Side Note: Spitzenburg doesn't let everypony call him "Spitz". Only close friends and family can call him that. Category:Blog posts